The art field relative to portable electric fans is well established. Any number of portable fans have been developed and exist for a variety of applications depending upon the use to which the user intends to apply the fan. In most instances, such portable fans are battery operated, and are basically designed much like flashlights having an elongate body for forming a battery chamber, and having a fan device attached either at the top of the device, or having the fan device sitting on the top side of the unit and facing outwardly in a 90 degree angle relative to the handle case.
In most instances, such portable fans are intended to be held by the user by griping the elongate body portion since that portion is usually designed as a battery chamber, and forms a convenient handle for the user. One such version of a portable fan has been in commercial production for a number of years consists of a short elongate body forming a battery chamber and having a reciprocating switch located thereon, and has a pair of collapsible fan blades mounted to a fan hub at the top of the unit. The operator grips the device by griping the elongate body portion which forms a handle, and when activating the switch, activates the fan motor which then turns the fan hub causing the fan blades to pivot outwardly and form a cooling fan device. This type of unit has been commercially available for a number of years.
Other types of cordless fans have been produced and generally include a fan unit which, in the usual application, provides a plurality of fan blades encased within a cage unit, with the entire unit being provided with a stand of some type for seatment upon an underlying surface. The stand usually takes the form of a base upon which the fan unit is mounted, the base being adapted for seatment upon a flat surface such as a table top or the like. Such types of devices may either be made with battery power for portability, or are provided with an electrical cord for engagement with an electrical system.
The present invention is intended to be an improvement in connection with portable hand held fan units which have the adaptability and capacity to be laid down on a flat underlying surface for the purpose of expanding the usage and application of such a unit.